Silence of the Darkness
by True-Sasuke-Girl
Summary: I am Kurica Uriga. I am supposed to be dead. I was supposed to be murdered with the Uchiha clan and my own clan by my one and only love, Itachi Uchiha. He never killed me. Now I am the Akatsuki watchdog and help Itachi try to save konaha from it's fate...


A/N I got the idea for this off .com (Best site ever for fanfiction writers!!) I was looking up Itachi and the profile said he had a lover that he killed in the massacre so I thought, "What if he didn't really kill her..." He could fake someones murder, he is _Itachi Uchiha_after all. And this all sort of spawned from that...

I am working as hard as I can to get the chapters to my other stories up but I have had some writer's block... (REALLY bad writer's block!!!) I got the idea for this one and had to get it up! I'll get the others up when I can! Thank you for your patience!!!

Disclaimer: (This is a DUH factor but...) I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!  
Kurica, her clan, and this plot line are mine though! (No taking mine idea!!)

* * *

Chapter 1

When you have nothing left and the one person who cares about you killed your family would you love them? If they did it because your family was going to kill you would you accept them? If they knew everything about you but not why you wanted to die would you tell them?

I think every day about these things, my life, and everything that happened to get me stuck in the dark catacombs under the Akatsuki base as guard dog.

I have a strange illness that has no name and no cure. I cannot go into direct sunlight. Something inside me is triggered and I cannot breathe. While I was very young I could only survive in pitch blackness. I didn't need to see I could sense the world around me and my breathing was easier. Slowly I could stand very low lighting.

When I could stand moonlight my clan ran from our home, the Village Hidden in the Mist. The clan had started to weaken and shrink over the past generation but the village had seen that even in my condition the Uriga kekkei genkai was stronger in me than in any before me. Where most of my clan could only control the thoughts of one person at a time, I could control several minds completely with little effort even at a great distance as long as I was doing nothing physically. The Mist village wished to use this to attack another village and my ability to sense everything around me even in the dark only added to my value.

My twin brother, Kurico, was the one who suggested we leave. He was also very strong but still his talent never rivaled my own. He can control up to ten minds entirely from about twenty miles way but it uses a lot of his chakra to do so. He always protected me though because I am so weak from lack of sun light. He told the clan there was no other way, my fainting spells would not allow me to go into battle. They agreed and I was rushed from home in the dead of night when I was safest.

We call them 'fainting spells' because there is no other name for them. I lose consciousness and my breathing and heart stop momentarily then continue as though nothing had happened. They come on randomly and leave me weakened. We think it might be a way of my body trying to restart itself and shake my 'allergy' to sunlight.

Our leaving the village was not easy. We moved constantly from place to place always running, hiding, and avoiding towns and homes. We would all have died but luckily for us, the Uchiha clan leader and his squad were heading back to the leaf village from a mission around twilight a week and a half after we started running and found us coming out of the cave we had spent the day in. The clan leader pitied our condition and took us back to the leaf village. The hokage took us in kindly. We were given some empty houses at the edge of the Uchiha estate mostly so they could keep an eye on us but they said because it was darkest there for me and it was.

We were happy for many years; my clan grew stronger and was more accepted by the Leaf than we had ever been by the Mist. The Uriga and Uchiha clans became so close they were almost indistinguishable from one another.

When Kurico wasn't on missions he would take me outside at night to sit by the river. I was not allowed out of the house but Kurico enjoyed it because it made me happy. He also gave me his permission to use my kekkei genkai to 'tag along' in the back of his mind on missions. In this way I learned a lot about the land, the villages, and jutsu.

I was most interested in jutsus. Kurico knew this having caught me dreaming about becoming a real shinobi. He taught me some simple jutsu when we sat by the river but I was weak and could only use so much chakra before I couldn't even stand. My fainting spells became worse as I grew older though, making it more dangerous for me to be outside.

I was allowed all the supplies I liked to create things in exchange for swearing not to go out on my own. I enjoyed making things it gave me something to do and often benefited others. I would sit for hours thinking of a solution to a problem Kurico had brought to my attention. If he wanted to run faster I modified his sandals, if he wanted a stronger weapon I made him one, if he needed something to clear his head I made him a thought siphoner to wear around his neck. Each of my creations was infused with some of my own chakra and therefore was stronger and helped protect or strengthen him in return.

When I was eleven Kurico went on a long mission and no one else would let me outside fearing that I might get hurt. I couldn't create because I had no inspiration while I was being walled up with the clan virtually imprisoning me. I could have controlled some of their minds so they couldn't refuse me but I didn't like the feeling it gave me; like I could crush everything they were with just a thought. Instead I listened to Kurico's thoughts all day even though I was supposed to be resting. He was on a dangerous mission and had told me not to look into his mind but I was careful and he didn't notice me. I didn't know anything about the mission except that it was top secret and he was gather information on something vital. He enjoyed it all, the danger, success, and most of all fighting. It made me jealous that he got to risk his life and I wasn't even allowed step outside the front door.

I knew the clan had my best interest at heart but I didn't care. I missed being able to sit by the river and look up at the stars. I could only see them when Kurico was around but I still missed it. Threw his eyes I could see the world colors and distinct features not just a vague impression like I normally did. Looking threw his eyes I was able to think that maybe I could be something more than an ill burden to all around me.

One night Kurico was stalking after the girl on his squad who had decided to take a walk, it was so amazing that he could be so quiet and lith. I wanted to get outside so much and try it I disobeyed orders for the first time in my life without my brother. That's the night that changed everything. That is the one time I almost wish I hadn't left the safety of my room. If I hadn't they might still be alive…

I slipped outside threw my window in the middle of the night. Feeling brave and rebellious I walked farther than Kurico had ever taken me balancing on the rocks at the river's edge. I knew it was not safe especially for me but I really didn't care. At the time all I wanted was to feel like the other kids who could do this every day, who trained, and worked to become great ninja. I knew I could never be like that but in that moment I could pretend it was possible.

Now looking back, what happened next was just a mass of chaos. I sensed someone ahead of me looking up at the sky pensively. I felt very weak my breath catching, heart slowing, and I knew I was going to faint. I leaped to the next rock knowing I had to get to solid ground immediately. Suddenly I hit the rock, my legs gave out under me and my vision blacked out at the edges as the sound of the raging river got closer.

The next thing I knew I was soaking wet and lying on grass with the sound of the river to my left. I opened my eyes and sensed someone kneeling next to me, looking back at me intently. I gasped for air and sat up coughing.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy kneeling next to me. His voice was soft, deep, and almost impossible to read. I felt for him with my senses, his long black hair tied in a ponytail at the back of his neck, he had the typical Uchiha attire, and was also soaking wet. He seemed very familiar to me but I couldn't think where from.

"Yes. Thank you." I gasped still breathing hard. I flopped back on the grass shutting my eyes still weak from my collapsing.

"What's your name?" he asked in that unreadable tone.

"Kurica Uriga. Who are you?" I replied still breathing hard.

"Itachi Uchiha." That rang a bell, I had heard a lot about Itachi from Kurico.

Kurico often talked about him while I was supposed to be asleep in the daytime and in his mind when the two crossed paths crossed paths. Itachi was our age but Kurico didn't like him very much. He always said he didn't trust Itachi. I knew he was jealous though, Kurico was easy to irritate and was jealous of anyone with more power than him. Father said Itachi was the perfect child; oldest son of the Uchiha clan leader, graduated from the academy at the age of seven, could use sharingan by the age of eight, and he guess would become an anbu black op in a year's time. He was very strong though distant even around his own family. Father said that was nothing to distrust, Itachi had the most potential of all his clan.

I tested the air around me with my four senses; there was a feeling there of daylight approaching. I jolted into a sitting position. Dawn wasn't far and if I wasn't back to the darkness of my room by that time I would die. I panicked afraid for my life; I had gone too far and hadn't bothered to think about the time. There was no way I would make it back before dawn my breathing was already getting more and more labored. I tried to stand but was still too weak even for that.

I to Itachi in fear he was looking me with the smallest frown. It didn't matter that Kurico wouldn't like it I needed help and Kurico wasn't here.

"Please help me I have to get back before dawn but I can't walk." I told him panicked. My voice strained as I tried to talk, my breathing was turning shallow as my throat slowly closed up. I only had a few minutes at most not even Kurico could make it.

He nodded and reached over picking me up carefully. He started running and I realized why Kurico would be jealous, he ran at least twice as fast and so gracefully I barely felt it when his feet hit the ground. The feeling of trees flashed by so fast they seemed almost to blend together and then there weren't trees anymore but buildings.

We entered the Uchiha estate as I felt like I was breathing threw a straw. We still had to get to the other side though and even with Itachi's speed we wouldn't make it in time. Itachi leaped to the top of the roof and the sun peaked over the horizon. My throat closed up completely. I instinctively gasped grabbing my throat trying desperately to breath.

Itachi leaped in the other direction. I couldn't tell what it was he was thinking I was getting too light headed to look into his mind.

We hit the ground suddenly and I could breathe a little again. I felt around with edges of my mind; we were in a room that was tidy and nondescript but defiantly not my own. Itachi set me down on top of a bed and shut the window we had evidently just come through.

"Thank you. That's twice in one night." I lay there breathing hard for a few minutes regaining some of my sparse strength. I sat up slowly and noticed Itachi had positioned himself against the wall. He blended with the wall well; I almost couldn't tell he was there. He had the same air about him as his father did but he was far more distant.

It occurred to me that I must be in Itachi's room. I glanced at him with my sightless eyes and suddenly was very curious. What had he been doing out there alone at that time of night? I tried to get into his mind again but there was a barrier there preventing me from getting into his head. So it hadn't been my lightheadedness but then how was he blocking me?

I frowned in confusion and he laughed humorlessly, "I know that jutsu. You won't get inside my head like that."

"How do you do that?" I asked, confused still frowning at him.

I pushed a little harder trying and failing to break through whatever defense he had set up against me. It was amazing that he could repel me like that. No wonder Kurico didn't trust Itachi, Kurico had always liked to look into people's minds and coming across one that could repel him would make Kurico suspicious.

"Do you think I would tell you that so easily?" he replied and I still couldn't read his face or voice.

"No I suppose not. Why repel me though? Do you have something to hide?" I pulled back and threw my mind at him full force trying to surprise him and break the wall. The smallest of satisfied smirks lit his face as I failed.

"Your brother has made it a habit trying to get threw my defenses."

I smirked this time. That sounded like Kurico, ridiculously stubborn no matter what. "What can I say he likes a challenge. I've never heard of anyone being able to block us before."

"Hn and I've never heard of a girl getting sick from sunlight before."

"There's an exception to every rule," I countered laughing gently.

He's smarter than Kurico is. I thought amused mentally noting never to mention that to him.

There was a knock on the door and Itachi strode over to answer it. He pulled it open and a little boy stood there.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Little Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother, that brought out my curiosity. Could he repel me too? What could he know about Itachi that no one else did? I gently pushed my mind into his, not enough for him to really notice or for me to really do anything but enough to let me see threw his eyes and hear his immediate thoughts.

His thoughts were not clear like any other person's would be but they weren't completely sealed off like Itachi's were either. He was hoping for Itachi to show him something, teach it to him.

"Um I was just wondering if you could help me with my training today." Sasuke said with a slight blush waiting in anticipation.

"I'm busy Sasuke. Maybe later, okay?" Itachi said with an almost nonexistent half glance over his shoulder

Sasuke finally caught sight of me. It was always an odd feeling when someone was looking at me while I was in their mind. I looked so weak laying on Itachi's bed it was almost pitiful. My almost white hair brought out the darker coloring in my skin but I was still terribly pale. My clothes were simple and had no real distinction except their dark blue coloring. They hung on me neither clingy nor loose. Then there were my eyes, milky white but still with a look of defiance and a slight underlying threat to them that most people thought of when they looked at me.

Several thoughts bounced through Sasuke's head in very quick succession. Mostly about whom I was, what I was doing in Itachi's room, and a small spike of jealousy at being turned down by his brother for me.

"It's okay Itachi you can go I'll just rest a bit. You already saved my life I don't want to be any more of a problem for you. He seems very excited about training with you." I said smiling at them, "It's nice to meet you Sasuke. I'm Kurica Uriga."

Sasuke's eyes widened with realization but he was a little uneasy about looking into my milky eyes. I didn't blame him it was a little unsettling that if you looked at it from his prospective. Even if I couldn't see, my eyes still followed his every movement with piercing accuracy. It made me wonder what Itachi thought of it.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked me over his shoulder.

"Yes. I am tired it's been a long night. I'll be fine, really." I said with the smallest hint of a laugh in my voice.

Itachi nodded and walked out shutting the door, Sasuke close behind him.

I was a little tired it was true but I was curious about their training. I had only ever watched Kurico train and I knew there were other methods than the ones he used.

* * *

A/N LIKELY TO CHANGE!!

This might change a little depending on how I decide to end it so this is just a warning!


End file.
